The Rape of King Ben
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: While King Ben was being held as a hostage Gil decided to kill some time and satisfy his craving. He has awoken a new hunger within Ben that will set the young King on a path of whoredom.


Disclaimer:

 **I do not own, have any rights to the movie, Descendants. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made.**

Author Note:- This is a work of fiction. What you are about to read is 100% fake, it has not happened nor do I think will happen. If you do have sex do so with someone of legal age and use protection.

 **Chapter One**

King Ben was concerned about his predicament and worried about that of his friends. He was wearing a chained manacle that loop over a support beam over his head on the Jolly Roger. The chain was long enough that he could stand comfortably and even move around a little, but his hands had to remain over his head. He was being guarded by none other then Gil the son of Gaston, his father tried to kill his old man years back, and Ben was less than thrilled with the choice of his guard.

Gil's ass was usually well lubed with cum but was now dry and craving a hard cock to invade its depth and pound it too it was satisfied, he wanted to be relieved, find Harry and get down and dirty but feared that Harry was already getting himself some action with Uma.

Gil leaned against the ship and stared at the boy king, from time to time he looked across at the door hoping to see Harry or his two older brother's Gaston Jr or Gaston the third, damn was he pleased not to be named Gaston the fourth! His hand discreetly slid down his pants and rubbed against his hole.

He had torn the place apart looking for a toy to satisfy his cravings, but Harry must have tattled on his weakness and had the stash of goods removed but the more he stared at their hostage, the more he saw how fetching he looked dressed in blue while he impersonated a villain. Besides a dildo would not be capable of flooding his innards with warm cum.

Ben's concerned for his welfare has evolved to that of worry then fear as Gil's dimmed eye's darkened as his baser instincts took control. He returned and circled Ben admiring the boy, he was not Harry, but he had a cock, and for the moment that is all that was important.

"Benny, Benny, Benny. Have you ever fucked a guy?" Gil asked as he pressed his cock hard against the king's ass. His hands wrapped around the teen's waist and hugged him close as he humped him.

"hearing him gasp for breath." While still humping Ben Gil's hands traveled up the yellow shirt he wore and pinched both nipples. Ben moaned at the sudden pain.

"As your cock is being squeezed by his tight ass." He whispered into Ben's ear before gently nibbling on his earlobe as his hands caress his tender sore nipples.

"There are very few things that can compete with that." He continued as his hands roamed down the firm toned body of the young king. His right hand continued going further down while his left stopped where it started. His dominant hand gropes the Auradon's King cock.

 _Holy shit his huge! He is larger than my older brother and by the feel of things wider than Harry. My ass will be pleased with this!_ Swallowing the saliva his mouth was now producing Gil continued on in a more tight and controlled manner.

"The only thing that I can think that could top it is…." Gil said before circling Ben while ensuring his hand never left its hold on Ben's pride and joy. "to be the boy writhing in pleasure due to the cock inside him." He kisses a shocked Ben.

His tongue forced its way inside and explored every inch of his prey his hand squeezed and forced Ben into action. The action was to bite down on him, but it wasn't hard enough to draw blood. Gil pushed himself off his captive with a huge grin on his face.

"Damn boy with your choice in clothed colors I figured it was a cry for help for your blue balls. Your cock is certainly hard enough to support that thought but now…" he gazed at Ben while mentally undressing him. _If Harry does not get over his tentacles obsession, I just might have found his replacement._ "Yes, now I see, you're no virgin, as you know just how rough you ought to be during foreplay."

Gil made his way back to Ben's side. "Stay the hell away from me." He gasps while moving back as much as the chains will allow.

"Now, now is that any why brother's should talk to one another?" he replied once more directly in front of Ben this time his teeth grazed Ben's bottom lip instead of kissing him full on. Both hands each made contact with the king's clothed cheeks, and he pulled Ben towards him to fill the small gap between them. Gil grinded their cocks against one another as he nibbled on the Auradon ruler. When he was done, however, he purposely drew blood.

"What the fuck?" cried out Ben as he tasted blood.

"You can be as rough as you want with me but only when your balls deep inside of me that Benny is your first lesson."

"I don't want to be rough with you, hell, I don't want to be with you at all."

Gil wore a depressing look at Ben's declaration before chortling "Like I care what you want brother, I care about this," he indicated Ben's member "being inside my ass and fucking the shit out of me."

"I am not your brother so stop address me as such and for fuck sake leave me the hell alone!"

Gil was impressed with Ben's bravado considering he had no say in the matter. "Never thought I hear you Mr goodie, goodie swearing. As for our brotherhood don't concern yourself with that. Even now my Pa still carries a boner for your Ma and plans to marry her the first chance he gets."

Gil started undoing Ben's pants "Truth be told I'm excited to see your cock kingy, it feels so big and thick I doubt I be able to walk straight for the next few days." He licked his lips in anticipation as Ben's silky blue boxers appeared in his line of sight.

"Gil please, don't."

Gil looked up, and the two stared into each other eyes, for a brief moment Gil did, in fact, had an attack of conscious and was going to stop till he recalled losing his virginity and pleading for them to stop which turned to begging for them not to stop.

"Oh lighten up your not the one that is going to get fucked. That pleasure belongs to me." wetting his lips he tugged the pants down and saw the silky boxers in full. "You really love blue don't cha?" he asked as he dropped down to his knees and ran his hands up Ben's legs. "I love cock down my throat but especially up the ass. It felt so good being stretch down there and filled at the same time you know what I mean? Have you ridden a cock brother? Perhaps Jay or Carlos? That got some pretty good equipment themselves."

Gil's hands traveled up the King's pant legs, one played with his balls as the other checked to see if the king of Auradon had a foreskin or not. "Just how many people have seen this?" he asked. Since Gil seemed to ask only rhetorical questions, Ben fought to remain silent and not allow his jailor to hear his sound of pleasure. "God the smell your prick gives off has my mouth watering to sink down on it." Gil started blowing Ben through his boxers sure he could unbutton it and poke the shaft through, but he wanted to hear Ben beg for it.

 _Oh, fuck how did this happen? Why am I enjoying it? I don't want my first time to be with Gil or any men, but my god he sucking skills is top notch._ The king groaned aloud.

 _That's right Benny boy moan for me soon I will have you gasping my name in lasciviousness pleasure._ Thought Gil as he moved off the area he was sucking on and started work on a testicle.

Gil mentally grinned as the boxers started taking on black patches as he sucked the cock through the silk. The son of Gaston was craving skin on skin contact and decided to throw the dog a bone. "If you want me to deep throat you, you must beg for it." He took the head in as he sunk down on the shaft, the previously blue silk appeared black as he backed off.

Ben closed his eyes not wanting to see Gil's eyes watching him as he sucked him off. It surprised him when he learned that he was subconsciously thrusting into his tormentor's mouth. He might be chained, and he might be horny, but he refused to beg.

The two fought their silent battle of wills with the sounds of slurping, sucking, groans and sighs as Gil tried to get Ben to beg and Ben tried to mentally replace Gil with Mal in his mind eye. **_Have you ridden a cock brother? Perhaps Jay or Carlos? That got some pretty good equipment themselves_** _,_ the words of Gil resurfaced in Ben's mind and with it the unbidden images of his friends nude. Ben despite himself wondered how it will feel to have their mouths on his cock, and with that, he uttered the words he was holding back "please suck me. I want to feel your tongue against my cock Jay." Ben said before his eyes shot open in surprise.

 _Bingo_ thought Gil pleased, as he took hold of the waistband of the boxers and gently eased it down the pale legs of the young ruler. Just as he felt the king did still have his foreskin and his cock was milky white with light brown hair over and around his cock, unlike Harry Ben was trimmed and Gil didn't need to worry about getting pubes in his mouth.

With surprising tenderness, Gil rolled back the foreskin and licked the head. He was disappointed not to see any precum to consume and hoped for a sample before going all the way down on Ben.

Unbeknown by both Gil and Ben Harry was making his way back to the Jolly Roger. He was having trouble walking as Uma gave his ass a workout by having a tentacle deep inside him. Just thinking of her tentacles all over his body again was bringing life back into his limp cock. He did not expect to see Gil satisfying his needs with their hostage when he limped down the steps.

The young pirate watched while he undresses himself watching as Gil sucked on the king while said king reopened his cut lip by biting down on it once more. He noticed Ben struggling with himself not to enjoy the experience and was pleased with Gil success so far.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" he asked once he was completely naked. He walked over to the two teens with his hard cock leading the way. Ben's eyes were glued to it as he never saw another cock before, even in the changing rooms and showers there was no exposure to another man's jewels now though…

 _Gil wants that up his ass! His completely mad!_ Ben thought in fear staring at the uncut cock, it unlike his own seemed to have gained a tan and never been anywhere near scissors or a shaver as it was covered in hair. It was Ben realized an inch shorter than his own and not as thick. But it still was monstrous, and Ben wanted it nowhere near his ass. Gil's head was turning between the two cocks unable to decide which one to suck on. He always loved Harry's cock, and if Harry were just capable of monogamy, he would have felt guilty being found sucking on a newer tastier cock.

"Come on man, suck me; you know you wanna." Taunted Harry as he jiggles his cock into the villain's face.

"Oh god" moaned Ben, afraid the two might get it on in front of him.

"Don't worry boy king both ends will get well fed by this when I'm done with you." Harry groaned as Gil's talented mouth took all six inches in one gulp. "Gil is one of our best cock suckers on the Isle, in fact, Carlos is the only one who gets close to being in the same league as Gil."

Ben tried to look away, to turn around and ignore them but he couldn't. It just did not seem possible for his seven inches to fit inside Gil's mouth let along for Harry's six-inch meat and yet there is Gil happily taking it all the way with ease.

"I think king perv wants your mouth on his dick again, in fact, how about you suck as both?"

Gil looked over at Ben and with relish loving fondness allowed his tongue to run across the reddish head of Harry's cock before breaking contact and smiling up at Ben. "Sure Harry that sounds great." He said while still looking at Ben.

Harry was less than pleased with Gil's behavior and planned to pound some sense in his friend when the time comes as he positions his cock against that of the blue boy. Ben tried to move aside, but Harry grabbed him and kept him still and close. "Now you," He grinned at the king, "Keep still while Gil pleasures our cocks. If you don't... haha... then my hooks going to be the only thing having fun with it today." His eyes flashed with malicious intent as his hand snaked around and hooked around Ben's low hanging balls. The cold steel sent a chill along the king's spine.

Standing perfectly still he allowed Harry to press his own manhood against his own. For Gil to wrapped his hands around both their boners as he mentally sized prep himself for the challenged. Sure he took both one on one but now its two on one, and even Gil's mouth will find it challenging.

His mouth was just as wet as Ben recalling it being his tongue was slower as it ran across his length and onto that of Harry. The young king found it hard to breathe as he couldn't help but smell the pirate next to him, and the smell of sex was very strong in the cabin. He gasped and was ashamed of himself as Gil's tongue returned, and the suction began anew.

Back and forth Gil bobs his head on the two teen's cock stopping to run his tongue across their heated cock, usually within his mouth but on occasion, he fondles one while lick and kiss the other and allow his mouth and jaw a brief reprieve.

Harry could also smell Ben, and the lavender and "girlish" smell were making his blood race just as much as Gil's blowjob he couldn't wait to show his Royal Highness what was in store for his ass.

Gil was happy, but his ass was still craving some cock and was beginning to daydream of being spit roast between Harry and Ben with Ben splitting his ass opened and reached new depth inside him. Just as he was going to demand that Harry stopped the blowjob and said the musical words he was longing to hear.

"Bend over the deck and spread those legs of yours, it's time for some fucking."

 _At long last!_ Gil thought as he gave a heartfelt laughed and followed his best friend order.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
